Red Faction: Guerrilla
Red Faction: Guerrilla is an open-world third-person shooter video game developed by Volition, Inc. and published by THQ. It was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in June 2009 and for Microsoft Windows in September 2009.[4] The game is the third installment in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Faction_(series) Red Faction series]. The player takes the role of Alec Mason as he assists the Red Faction to overthrow the oppressive Earth Defense Force (EDF) onMars. This is presented to the player from a third person perspective. Developer Volition changed the camera perspective to help the player see and appreciate the surroundings as they are destroyed.[5] Unlike the previous Red Faction game, which used the Geomod engine, Guerrilla does not allow for the destruction of terrain.[6]However the game's Geomod 2.0 engine, allows for buildings, cover, and other structures to be destroyed. This allows a degree of creativity in approaching a given objective, such as breaking or crashing through structures, or leveling multi-story buildings and large bridges to thwart the enemy. In many cases, destroying buildings will leave behind salvage, the game's form of currency, which can be used along with salvage rewarded by completing missions to unlock and upgrade weaponry and technology at safehouses. During the campaign, the player is always equipped with a sledgehammer-like weapon, along with three slots for other weapons and explosives, selected out of a choice of almost twenty items. The player also has the opportunity to control armed vehicles ranging from retrofitted civilian vehicles up to tanks and large walkers for more destructive options. The game plays in an open world representing a terraformed area of Mars' surface. The world is divided into six distinct areas and the player must successfully free each area from EDF control before moving onto the next. As the player travels through as-yet-unfreed areas, they will be attacked by EDF forces if they are spotted by patrols. Each area also contains one or more safehouses staffed with Red Faction guerrillas, where a player can rearm or change his weapon loadout, and spend salvage to purchase upgrades to his weaponry and equipment. The player can traverse the world on foot or by appropriating one of the numerous vehicles. Navigation is provided by a mini-map with GPS indicator which can be set to direct a player to a location of his choice using a zoomable full-screen map mode. In order to liberate any given area the player must complete a variety of missions to reduce the EDF's presence, referred to as "EDF control". At the same time, the player can complete various side missions, such as rescuing hostages, destroying enemy-held facilities, defending locations from attack, and delivering vehicles. Rewards for tasks come in the form of salvage, reduction of EDF control, or increase in the morale of the populace to resist EDF domination. Other actions, such as letting civilians die, will lower morale, while actively killing civilians will lower morale faster. Should the player engage EDF forces in a sector with high morale, teams of Red Faction guerrillas will likely arrive to fight alongside the player. Once the player has worn down the EDF presence in a sector to zero, a plot mission will become available in which success will drive the EDF out and allow the player to secure the sector. Once this has been completed for a sector it will be freely traversable, with little danger of EDF conflict. Meanwhile, the story of the game progresses along with the liberation of successive sectors. Category:Video Games